blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbles Goutokuji
The bubbly one 'of The Powerpuff Girls Z. She is known to be quite popular with the boys at her school, although, she already has eyes on Takaaki (named Cody in the Engllish version). Her known name in the Japenese version is Miyako, while in English is known for Bubbles. It is revealed she has a little sister named Ami (Dolly in the English dub). Personality Bubbles is the second member of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Her form is Rolling Bubbles, which she uses a bubble-wand for a weapon. Unlike the original, where she is often childish, Bubbles is quite mature, as she act as a mother towards Ken. But is the ditziest member of the group, who often appears to be a bit clueless, and seems to not completely understand her powers, along with a few things. She is very friendly and polite, but likes the other two girls, can too get mad when provoked, and disapproves of crying to get what she wants. She is popular with many boys at her school, but already has feelings for Cody, after saving her from boys when she was much younger. Just in the regular show, she has her inncoent and gentle personality, and has a love for animals as well as her doll Octi. Her younger sister bothers her alot, but the two still care for one another despite Ami always bothering her in many different way. In the PPGZD manga she has a new upgraded form ''Rolling Bubbles Neptune'. Abilities * Flight: The Most Basic Bubbles can do is fly...But Her flying is pretty inferior to Brick's Fire Flying...Which is faster than the speed of the Powerpuff's Flying...Which makes her be suspicious about Brick * Super Strength: Although Bubbles hasn't displayed any signs of what her strength is She does have Strength that she is either to kind to show or too shy to let it out... * Super Speed: Bubbles doesn't show signs of Speed but If She did Bubbles's Super Speed can never surpass Brick's Extreme Fire Speed or Beyond Fire Speed * Average Intellect: While Bubbles is not too smart like Brick or a quick learner like Blossom...Bubbles can solve some Math Questions and some Science Problems...She still does well enough to earn herself a B+ Rank... * Optimism: Bubbles is very hopeful of what positive things of what would happen in the future...Like Blossom being married to Brick...Her being an Aunt one day...Butch and Boomer being Uncles...Her dating Boomer...Anything Positive... *'Aquakinesis': Bubbles can control any type of water or splash some water...This is proven as Bubbles splashed Brick's Fire out...after he tried to cook with too much fire...Although She can control waves of the Ocean if she wanted to but Brick would always walk over the water...despite her controling it... Weapons * Bubble Scepter: Although PPGZ calls it a Bubble Wand...the Bubble Wand clearly looks like a Scepter...Bubbles's Bubble Scepter...It can heal her teammates proven to be able to as Brick asks Bubbles to heal Blossom for him...and she does...But It has special moves of it's own although They don't work at all with her enemies... Element * Water: Bubbles's Element is Water which created her personality...Since Bubbles's Element is Water...and She is Water...Bubbles's personality is more flowing, Optimistic and Calm like a River and a Huge Ocean...Which is how her Personality came to be...While Buttercup doesn't wield an Element...It still isn't explained How her Personality came to be...Unlike Blossom...Bubbles has to be 15 to date anyone...Bubbles is flowing, Kind and Sweet like a Water...on the Other Hand...Blossom is more Sweet, Gentle, Romantic and Forever Loving...Bubbles can be like that If she grows to 15... Gallery Friends by turtlehill-d4qwlj3.jpg|Friends Bubbles neptune by turtlehill-d4y6bpc.jpg|Rolling Bubbles Neptune Ppgz by turtlehill-d57xpll.jpg|PPGZD Bobbles x boomer by turtlehill-d3cc852.jpg|Blues Sports-cars-with-the-best-resale-value.jpg|Car Bubbles Prom.jpg|Dress Ppg 4 real bubbles by retipuj rules-d2afut5.jpg|Teen 150px-Bubbles Gotokuji-Rolling Bubbles.png|Rolling Bubbles Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7146802-384-288.gif|Henshin Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7156507-400-300.gif|Bubbles Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7157074-640-480.gif|Bubbles Miyako-powerpuff-girls-z-11148263-1024-768.jpg|BubblesGotokuji Miyako-powerpuff-girls-z-11148264-1024-768.jpg|Gotokuji Bubbles Miyako-San.jpg|Bubbles Tell-us-Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7158467-1024-768.jpg|Miyako-Chan Transformation-pics-miyako-gotokuji-7157129-1024-768.jpg|Bubbles Bubbles psg style by natsumi chan0wolf-d36dhr4.png|School Bubbles sketch by sweetxdeidara-d45nvj7.jpg|Teen Haloween bubbles x boomer.png|Halloween Powerpuff goddess bubbles by nzz1-d3l6nf0.jpg|Goddess 35 expressions rrbs x ppgs z by bipinkbunny-d40iiwy.png|Emotions 48001u06i 26wbo ppgz-fan004-1 pte1.gif|Attack All faces powerpuff rowdyruff by bipinkbunny-d2za059.png|Faces Chapter 4 vision issues by zafireblue-d2yqezp-1-.jpg|Z Category:BERT Category:Girls Superheroes Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Teams Category:Leaders Category:Series Category:Living characters Category:Seasons